


Can Hurt You

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Request, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-05
Updated: 2006-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokitoh dreams what he can't remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Treneka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Treneka).



> I took drabble requests. Treneka gave me a prompt of "Tokitoh: In the sharpened claws of nightmare."

"I knew you'd be the one, Minoru," the voice says.

He stares at his own hand, what it's become. It hurts, and he's used to pain, but this is different. This is a pulse like a separate heartbeat, this is a rush of fever-heat spreading outward from his palm, this is bone and muscle twisted and strained, and he wants it gone.

Then the voice speaks again, saying his name in that way he hates, and a hand touches his, and the pain explodes.

He wakes himself up screaming, but when Kubo-chan asks what's wrong, he can't remember.


End file.
